


Día de Muertos

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo [2]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: México Norte le habla a Estados Unidos sobre algunas tradiciones mexicanas: el día de Muertos y la Llorona. '¿La Llorona? Ella es una madre que





	

**Día de Muertos.**

**Época moderna.**

El olor a las flores de xempazuchitl y el copal quemándose llenan todo el lugar. Norte ve de reojo a Estados Unidos, pero él parece divertido, comiéndose a pedazos su pan de muertos, ya sin nada de atole para pasarlo. Puede sentir a Sur mirándolos, al tata también, pero no quiere voltear porque sabe la mirada que debe tener su hermana y no quiere ver la decepción en la cara del abuelo.

\- ¡Lindo tu Halloween, México! - le dice Estados Unidos con una sonrisa enorme. - No está nada mal esto de dar pan dulce en lugar de solo dulces, pero yo metería algo más si es que....

Norte puede imaginarse el grito que pegarían su hermana, Chile, Perú y Colombia al respecto, y ya puede imaginarse a Sur gritándole a Estados Unidos por 'idiota irrespetuoso'. Así que sólo niega con la cabeza.

\- Es el Día de los Muertos, no Halloween. En muchas partes del país se celebra Halloween... - y esa había sido otra fea pelea entre él y su hermana. Ella llamándolo vendido, él llamándola antigua. Había sido tan fea la riña que ella casi, casi había decidido separarse otra vez, y Dios gracias porque habían decidido seguir como si el tratado de Yucatán no hubiera termindo, gracias, gracias por no tener que dividirse más. - En la época de mi tata, los indígenas creían que los espíritus venían ciertos días a visitar a sus familiares, necesitan el olor del xempazuchitl para encontrarlo porque en el Mictlán no hay olores, las velas son para alumbarles el camino y la sal es para protegerlos de malos espirítus, cómo la Llorona.

No le dice de cómo la festividad original habían sido más de dos meses, que era una de las celebraciones más importantes del tata, que a la fecha tata apenas y acepta en lo que se ha transformado el Miccailhuitntli y el Ueymicailhuitl, pero que acepta la taza de atole que Sur siempre le prepara y sus tamales. Norte está bastante seguro que a Estados Unidos no le interesará saber toda la simbología que lleva un altar de muertos, y se dice que no importa eso, no realmente.

Pero cuándo mira a Estados Unidos, quién había estado empezando a poner el rostro que Venezuela pone cuándo se dicen más de veinte palabras sin que la incluyan de alguna manera, de repente está prestándole total atención de una manera que a Norte le hace querer pasarse la mano por el cabello para asegurarse que no esté despeinado.

\- ... ¿Qué?  
\- ¿La Llorona? - Estados Unidos le pone las manos en los hombros, viendo alrededor. ¿Dijiste... dijiste la Llorona?  
México Norte asiente. - Mi hermana dice que hoy es uno de los días en que la Llorona sale a pasear.

\- ¿Quién es ella?  
\- Ella... es una madre que perdió a sus dos hijos...

*  
**12 de Enero de 1821**

Entra corriendo a la casa. Es tarde, muy tarde, pero no importa. Finalmente se acaba. Finalmente, tras once años, la guerra se acaba.

\- ¡Mamá, mamá, lo logramos! - grita. Nueva España sale envuelta en el zarape que apenas le cubre las marcas en los brazos y en los hombros, pero ríe cuándo México la abraza fuerte, tan fuerte. Siente cómo si pudiera volar o llorar, o quizá las dos a la vez.

\- ¡Calma, m'jo, calma! ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Se formó el Plan de las Tres Garantías! ¡Guerrero e Iturbide lo acordaron! ¡Se acaba la guerra, mamita, se acaba! Vamos a seguir siendo una monarquía, pero nosotros escogeremos a quién nos gobierne ahora, y estará aquí, no hasta Europa. Se van a unir las clases sociales, finalmente, ¡ _finalmente_ se acerca el fin!

Ríe otra vez y da vueltas con su madre, quién ríe también con él, todavía amarrándose el zarape cuándo la deja.

\- ¿Ya comiste, m'jo? ¿Y tu hermana?

\- ¡No tengo tiempo para eso! ¡Mamita, se acabó! - Se quita los lentes con un gesto cansado, frotándose los ojos. Siente que hace meses que no duerme, y esta es la primera buena noticia que tiene en tanto, tantísimo tiempo. - Tengo que volver con los hombres, pero Sur y yo queríamos avisarles a ti y al tata. Ahora Agustín de Iturbide es el jefe del ejército y hay gente que no está muy conforme, pero Vicente confía en él y con eso tengo.

Nueva España le pone un poco de café de olla en frente y un plato de arroz y frijoles que le saben a gloria. Norte no se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba, pero ahora casi se atraganta comiendo, bebiéndose el café cuándo todavía está caliente, pero la noche es fría así que está bien

\- ¿Qué dice tu hermana?

\- Y sabes que ella es de pocas palabas. - responde con la boca llena, pero traga para poder tomar más café. - Pero dice que es bueno que la guerra termine. ¿Te imaginas, mamá? Dios, hace tanto que estamos peleando que ya ni me acuerdo de cómo es no hacerlo. Mi hermana y yo éramos casi niños cuándo empezó...

Increíble lo que once años pueden hace que un país crezca. Increíble lo que pueden enseñar, las tácticas que él tuvo que aprender al trazar mapas, yendo a caballo con Vicente, así como fue con Hidalgo y Allende y casi lo atrapan en esas dos veces. Increíble cómo Sur pudo ir de no saber disparar a poder con el mosquete y el machete tan bien como cualquiera, y pobre de aquel que se atreva a dudar de ella.

Se talla los ojos otra vez, y malditas las ganas de esconderse en las faldas de Nueva España cómo cuándo era más pequeño y el resto de sus hermanos le hacían montón. - ... no más guerra... - siente que podría llorar.

No más guerra, finalmente, finalmente no más guerra. Tantos muertos. Tanta, tanta gente y él no sabe hacia qué cielo se fueron, si al de su tata o al de España o a algún otro cielo que no sabe dónde queda. Él y Sur han hablado y hablado de todo el dinero que van a necesitar para la economía, preguntándose si tío Francia querrá ayudarles, o quizá Estados Unidos, quién les ha mandado varias cartas durante los últimos once años. Poder dormir una noche entera.

Pero Nueva España se arrodilla a su lado y le toma las manos, se las besa y sonríe, y Norte se siente feliz por ella también. La guerra ha afectado a mamá tanto, tanto. Su cabello ahora es tan canoso como el de tata, su rostro se ve tan cansado: quizá ella no esté peleando allá afuera, pero sí que le ha afectado, y él y Sur que no han podido cuidarla. Pero ahora ella también podrá recuperarse, y su hermana y él volverán a cuidar de ella.

\- Felicidades, m'jo. - dice mamá, besándole la frente. - Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y de tu hermana. Anda, ve a contarle a tu tata todo, que está cómo agua pa' chocolate esperando los detalles. ¿Tu hermana está afuera?

\- Se quedó con los hombres, no podíamos venir los dos, ya sabes. Yo igual tengo que regresarme. - dice, poniéndose de pie para ir al cuarto del abuelo. - Pero seguro que regresamos a casa en unos meses.

El barro de su plato y jarra choca cuándo mamá se los lleva para ponerlos en el tambo de afuera, y Norte se da la vuelta para verla de reojo, pero sólo ve la espalda de mamá y su cabello negro-blanco en su trenza.

\- Yo los estaré esperando aquí, m'jo. Siempre aquí.

*  
**27 de Septiembre de 1821.**

Sur está vestida de blanco, sus trenzas recogidas detrás de su espalda, y es extraño verla de vestido cuándo durante tanto tiempo ha estado usando sus pantalones. Norte también se siente extraño pero los dos van a caballo detrás de Iturbide, con el ejército, siguiendo de largo por la calzada de Chapultepec, por el Paseo Nuevo, debajo del arco de triunfo.

Sur va vestida de negro y el va de gala, desfilando delante frente a una columna de dieciséis mil hombres del Ejército, escuchando los vitores, las vivas, los aplausos, papelitos verde-blanco-rojos volando por el aire, porque todo el pueblo está feliz de que se terminaron las batallas, de que finalmente son independientes.  
  
Él y Sur van en sus mejores ropas y están celebrando y riendo, lejos, tan lejos de la casa donde ahora tata Imperio Azteca está abrazando por primera vez en tanto tiempo a Nueva España, luego poniendo ofrendas al lado del cuerpo de su hija, que ya está tan fría, tan fría mientras va camino al Mictlán.

*  
**Época moderna.**

\- ¡México, te estoy hablando!  
\- ¿Perdón? - un rápido parpadeo, notar que América lo ve con una expresión que cualquier otra nación reconocería es nervios. - Disculpa, Estados Unidos, me distraje. ¿Decías?  
\- ¿E-eso que dice tu hermana no es cierto, verdad? - pregunta, un no-es-risa en su voz. Vuelve a dar ese sonido. - ¿L-lo de la Llorona? ¿Tú no tendrías un fantasma así, verdad?

Norte lo piensa un momento, viendo las velas, el olor a xempazuchitl todavía pesado en el aire, dulce cómo café de olla, impregnable como manos callosas dándole la bendición. Respira profundo y lo suelta, y cuándo vuelve a ver la expresión de Estados Unidos, tiene que reír.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, es sólo que... no lo sé, Estados Unidos. - y se rasca el puente de la nariz con un gesto ausente, reminescente de aquel que usaba lentes y no se acostumbra a no tenerlos, y suspira también, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Se aparta de uno de los caminos de sal que indican el camino hacia los altares, en dónde queda un abanico de mango de nácar, un jarrito viejo, una peineta.

\- Ella nunca se me ha aparecido a mí.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notas:**

[Día de muertos.](http://www.acabtu.com.mx/diademuertos/)

[El abrazo de Acatempan, tras el cuál se celebró Plan de Iguala/Plan de las Tres Garantías, celebrado el 10 de Enero de 1821](http://redescolar.ilce.edu.mx/redescolar/efemerides/febrero/conme10a.htm)

[27 de Septiembre de 1810: fin de la Independencia Mexicana.](http://www.jalisco.gob.mx/jal_chiquito/sep27.html)

[La Llorona.](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Llorona)

¿Lo de Norte y Sur separándose? [¡Es cierto!](http://www.merida.gob.mx/historia/historia.html) En 1834, cuándo se establece el centralismo, Yucatán se separa de la República Mexicana. Volvió a unirse, volvió a separarse, se jaló a Campeche y a Mérida a la alianza, y se mantuvieron en sí-pero-no hasta fechas recientes.  



End file.
